vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Sorace
Sorace (素瑞西, Sù ruì xī) is a member of a distant branch of the Tzimisce Clan. Appearance He has pale violet hair that is long enough to tie back into a ponytail. His eyes are also the same colour. At one point his female version is shown thanks to a spell; his overall appearance is identical to his normal male form due to being flat chested. The result is that at first glance it is impossible to tell if he has even been effected by the spell. Personality He is naive, shy and oddly kind for a member of the clan, he is also very emotional and can be easily embrassed. His ideals are also distant from that of his clan leader Yi Sai. He expresses the belief that individuals do not need to compare themselves to others and are who they are. In turn, he himself shows a lack of jealously towards others. Relationships Xi Yan Despite how Xi Yan treats him, he still follows her, even though her remarks are often below the belt. As shown, she begins to return to her true self around him as his philosophies wear off on her and his kindness begins to make her return to the person she once was before falling from grace due to Yi Sai's acts of violence. However, he remains for a long time unaware of the consequences it has on her thanks to Yi Sai's abuse. Slowly he wears down her resistance with his stubborness and not knowing what he is drawing upon his head, he managed to awoke feelings for him in her. After Yi Sai reveals how short is the leash he is keeping on Xi Yan, he is made aware of that Xi Yan truly and deeply cares about him. Yi Sai When Xi Yan was in danger thanks to Yi Sai's actions he stepped in and when saved her, than defied his orders and even lied to him, Sorace managed to make him really angry. What made the situation worse is that Xi Yan's bat reacted because of her emerging emotions, and after that she even lied to Yi Sai to protect Sorace. This left him in cross hairs with the crown prince of his clan. He deals with them in a rather harsh manner - going so far to even threathen him with death and causing him pain with magic. Yi Sai doesn't orders them to separate directly but plants a bat in his body that reacts when he sees her. Sabbat He finds himself alone with few friends among the Sabbat. Abilities thumb|right|Even the gentlest of Vampires, is still a demon Aside from the standard Vampire powers, he is noted for being weak and virtually useless. The only task he was deemed worthy of doing was looking after Xi Yan. Though capable of fighting, he is not shown using any spells. When Xi Yan's life is recklessly put in danger by his clan leader, he shows his demonic side for the first time to save her, showing that despite his gentler nature he is a Vampire none the less. To handle his leader he relies on tact, avoiding conflict with his leader while putting the blunt of any possible outcome on himself without leaving himself at odds with Yi Sai himself. This delayed punishment from his leader for a moment; but not forever. He receives a bat familiar similar to Xi Yan's for disobeying his orders and instead of buckling under it vows to endure it. It activates whenever he nears Xi Yan. History The Fragments of Osiris He is brought in after the events of Forbidden Sphere. Due to how things turned out, many members of the clan were lost. In desperation, the clan pulled in members from its outer branches and Sorace came with this move. However, due to his weak and useless state, Yi Sai has no use for him and he is assigned to look after Xi Yan. Sadly, she had endured much torture from Yi Sai. Chapter 79 Their first meeting was cold, as her new persona took over caused by Yi Sai's torture. She insults him constantly throughout this. When he offers to come and talk to her often, she tells him to leave her alone beyond what his job entitles. Chapter 80 Village of the Damned Their first mission takes the Sabbot and Nan Gong sisters into a deserted village. The village was victim of a storm that destroyed its crops and methods of trading with the outside world. The villagers turned on each over and resorted to cannibalism. The initial appearance was of a calm and picturesque village, but as the sun sets its darker face is revealed. thumb|right|Sorace wonders if Xi Yan purposely saved his life As the darkness comes in, the creatures of the night appear from inside the village. Chapter 80 A fight soon begins with the creatures, during the fight Sorace is ttacked by one of them. He is protected by Xi Yan. Chapter 81 During the fighting, Zhao Yan spots a child calling her for help. She rescues the boy who claims he knows a safe place. The Sabbat retreat, following the boy. After they escape the fighting, he explains the state of the area after the storm and how anyone who entered the area became trapped. He explains that over time the people trapped began to bleed in the face and slowly everyone including his parents turned into the undead creatures they saw earlier. Those who starved to death also became the creatures and when the army was sent in, they too fell. While they rest, he tries to thank her but she states she is just a pawn to be used. H tries to point out how she merely acts mean. She berates him for showing care towards her and tells him to go away. Chapter 81 Later that night the boy reveals his true nature to Zhao Yan. When he greets himself as The Ruler of the Night, Zhao Yan boasts how the Vampires re the true rulers of the night. he is then killed for his fragment by Fan Le Lao and the village burnt down. Chapter 82 The Giovanni Clan The group is settled in a hotel within the Giovanni Clan territory. Xi Yan thinks about the last mission and notes how nothing is the same anymore. Sorace knocks on her door and she greets him rudely. He explains nobody ordered him to go look in on her and that he came on his own terms. He reveals the reason behind his bothering of her is that his uncle told him he is of a age to take a wife. She belittles him for trying to chase her thinking he has a chance with her. Sorace notes how she acts mean but he believes she is really nice. He explains how aong his clan, he is despised for acting the way he does. He explains that he came to the HQ to work after hearing about two beautiful sisters and took to her as soon as he saw her. He volunteered to look after her because Yi Sai and and Fan Le Lao were not that bothered about her anyway. She tells him to get out. Chapter 84 Zhao Yan visits a local store to shop for food and other essentials on the insistence of Fan Le Lao, who is allowing her sister Xi Yan to go with her. Sorace comes with them too out of his own accordance, much to Xi Yan's annoyance. Xi Yan picks up a box of chocolates she used to get told off by her dad and Zhao Yan over buying too much of. They discuss how it is given during Valentine's day an Sorace plans to buy a lot of boxes for Xi Yan. They agree to buy only a few boxes as she can't eat much as a Vampire, this upsets Xi Yan that she isn't human anymore and she ran out. Zhao Yan passes Sorace the things they bought to carry and pay for and chases after her sister. The trio later returns back to the Sabbat to find the room filled with smoke. Zhao Yan turns to her sister Xi Yan who is carried by Sorace only to find she has changed genders and so has Fan Le Lao to her horror. Chapter 85 It is explained that they received a package two days ago, but it had not been opened and though they took caution they still got catch off by the gas. The conclusion was that the gas only impacts Vampires as neither Lin Xuan Chi or Zhao Yan were impacted. Zhao Yan brings up Ada's stone that only impacted Vampires and suspects they are connected. thumb|Poor Sorace is at Xi Yan's mercy Xi Yan notices Sorace claims to have changed genders but does not look any different. Sorace is mocked for being flat-chested, which causes Sorace to get upset. Chapter 86 The Auction Yi Sai leaves Xi Yan to watch her sister spending time with Fan Le Lao from outside the auction building after pointing out the Giovanni leader to her. While she waits Sorace joins her, having been turned back into a man because he followed the group when the didn't invite him. He guesses she wants to be inside the building, she states that she can't because God doesn't like her. They notice the Giovanni Leader rushing off. Sorace then reveals that the reason he thinks they rushed off may have something to do with the Death of the Fortune Teller. Chapter 90 The next night he drags Xi Yan away from her watch and comments how she seems to love upper class balls and parties. She replies that all girls dream of being a princess, of living in castles and meeting their prince, but dismisses them as she is not worthy. When they arrive at a water fountain he passes her a present, a dress. thumb|Sorace and Xi Yan; the prince and his princess He offers his hand for a dance. She downplays the dance, her partner and the dress, though Sorace is shocked as the dress cost him a lot of money, he is happy she is happy. He comments when she is around him her eyes are blue instead of vampire red. She belittles herself and points out their the same as her sisters and their nicer then she is. He tells her not to compare herself to them. Filled with emotions she sends him to get her water. Chapter 91 Sorace returns with the water, only to find her gone. He finds her in a secret location being feasted on by a pair of Giovanni Clan vampires in a magical array. He witnesses his clan leader step in, the array killing the two Giovanni Vampires. Then to his anger, he allows Xi Yan to be engulfed by the array. Finally for the first time since he joined the campaign, and angry at his Leader's actions, his eyes glow red and his true Vampire surfaces. He steps in and slices away the array, saving her life in the process. His leader looks at him with annoyance for once again interferring. Chapter 92 Angry at his leader's actions, when questioned he tells Yi Sai that he was sent to retrieve her for Fan Le Lao and Zhao Yan. He tells his leader Fan Le Lao does not want Xi Yan to get hurt as it will effect the entire team. Yi Sai notes that if she is hurt it must be a problem for Sorace. As he walks off, Yi Sai tells him to stop by his place afterwards. Chapter 96 After he delivered Xi Yan to her room, he stays there and wails to her about his former actions. Defying Yi Sai was a horrible decision, and he knows that later he will pay for this. When Xi Yan scolds him for being impulsive, Sorace's answer is that she was in danger and that's the only reason he acted.When he collects himself, he sets off to meet with Yi Sai and asks Xi Yan to collect his corpse. In front of Yi Sai he tries to plead his case, but Yi Sai restrains and bites him without a word while covering his mouth for him not to make any sound.Chapter 97 Yi Sai stops only when he is at the verge of losing his consciousness and senses that Xi Yan is outside, looking for someone. Yi Sai invites her in and Xi Yan tries to lie to him again resulting in that Yi Sai atttacks Sorace with magic and says that his earlier actions - going against his orders, lying and disrespecting him - earned him a death warrant. Xi Yan steps in and defends him making it clear that she is not indifferent where he is concerned. Yi Sai questions Xi Yan about the true relationship between them and when she can't answer he tortures Sorace again, then leaves the decision wether Sorace is to live or die up to Xi Yan. Xi Yan pleads for his life. Yi Sai grants it for her and when he leaves he mentions that he planted a bat into Sorace too, which is stronger than Xi Yan's and activates when Sorace sees her. After he is gone, Sorace hugs Xi Yan, grateful for her help and when she protest about it because of the bat, he says that he doesn't mind it as the pain is not that bad and he finally knows what she felt all the time.Chapter 98 Trivia * In a poll that was made for the 100th chapter he was ranked in 7th place (4th most popular male character in the manhua). References Category:Tsimizce Clan Category:Vampire Category:Male Category:Character Category:Sabbat